Dick Grayson (Earth-3500)
Dick Grayson is a Police Rookie, and secretly Batman's sidekick known as Nightwing. He often helps Batman as either a police agent or a superhero. History Early Life Dick Grayson was the son of Mary and John Grayson. The three of them were circus acrobats, known as 'The Flying Graysons'. Dick had been trained Acrobatics from since he was born, so at the age of twelve, he was already an expert. While the circus was on tour in Gotham City, Dick overheard a well known crime-lord known as Tony Zucco. He was threatening the circus owner to give him a massive amount of money, or else something terrible would happen. The owner refused. That night, Dick watched in horror, as his parents' high wire snapped, and they fell down, to their deaths. Dick felt responsible, as he hadn't warned his parents. After that, Dick was taken in by his aunt and uncle. They raised him up, and they were as parents for him, although they could never replace his real one. When Dick was fifteen, his uncle got killed in a car accident, and the other driver just ran off. Dick became sick of the criminals of Gotham, and decided to wanted to become a police agent. Police Rookie At the age of twenty-three, Dick became a rookie at the Gotham City Police Department. He did very well, and even caught a few criminals on important cases. Dick seems to have very good detective- and fighting skills. At the time that Batman first appeared, Dick was very inspired by him. He loved how he fought crime, and Dick's dream was to become like him. Dick even began creating his own Batarang like tools. He used them a few times, while catching criminals, making them believe he was Batman. However, the Batarangs looked differently, and Dick didn't have much skills with using them. Meeting Batman At one time Gotham got terrorised by the criminal clown known as 'The Joker', and his gang full of masked men. They did many things, like robbing banks, shops, houses, and they even killed people. The police didn't know what to do, and Batman wasn't having succes either, as the Joker escaped when they had a fight. Commissioner Gordon soon found out that if they wanted to catch the Joker, they needed to work together with Batman. And so, using the Batsignal, Batman arrived at the police building, and Gordon and Dick informed him of what happened. They made a plan together. However, it went a bit wrong... Versus the Joker The plan was that the police would lead the Joker into a trap, causing him to arrive in the middle of a group of FBI and SWAT agents, together with Batman. However, the Joker foresaw this plan, and tried to escape. This, however, lead into a chase, ending up with many deaths, and the truck were the Joker was in tumbled over. The Joker and his gang got confronted by Batman. They started fighting, and at the end of the battle, only the Joker was left. However, he was just about to blow Batman up with a bomb, but Dick stopped him, by shooting the Joker in his left arm. The Joker was then caught and brought to Arkham Asylum. Adventures with the Dark Knight Coming soon! Kidnapped Coming soon! The Dark Knight Rises Coming soon! The Battle for Gotham Coming soon! The Dark Knight Returns Coming soon! Further Adventures with the Caped Crusader Coming soon! Freeze Coming soon! Becoming Nightwing Coming soon! Bane Coming soon! The Final Battle for Gotham Coming soon! Notes and Credits *The picture of Nightwing is from the Nightwing Fan Series. All credit goes to them, their series is amazing! :D *Finn Tracy confirmed that there might come a Nightwing spin-off series. It will probably come after The Dark Knight's second or third season. Category:Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Secret Identity Category:Heroes Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Sidekicks Category:Earth-3500 Category:The Dark Knight (TV Series) Category:Finn Tracy Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair